An SG Christmas Carol
by Stroma
Summary: Daniel goes to a planet with SG-4 and he touches something.  There are a couple of swats in this so if you so not like this please do not read this story


_A Stargate SG-1 story which I should have put up over Christmas. It does contain some spanking in it but not a lot. If you don't like stories with this in it please do not read._

Daniel sat at his desk drinking coffee. He brought up, on the computer, the picture of a temple that the archaeologist attached to SG-4 had sent him. He was intrigued by the writing around the bottom of the altar. He lifted up his phone and pressed the number for General Hammond. "General Hammond I need to speak with you."

Daniel walked along to General Hammond's office. He knocked and was asked to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Are you sure that this writing is that important?" General Hammond asked.

"It could be sir but I will need to look at it."

"I don't think it would be fair to send SG-1 out on another mission so soon…"

"I wasn't asking you to sir, I would like to go with SG-4. I know they are returning tomorrow. I've already spoken to Major Fuller and he says I can join them. It seems Dr. Kale has come down with a heavy cold and won't be able to go."

"And Colonel O'Neill?"

"He doesn't need to come, I know he has lots to do. I can manage to go off world without Jack you know."

"I know you can son," General Hammond said.

"Then let me go please," Daniel almost pleaded. At that moment General Hammond thought that Daniel must have got away with murder when he was a young child with that look.

"Very well, I'm sure Jack will be able to spare you for a day or two. You'll tell him of my decision."

"Yes sir," Daniel almost jumped out of his chair.

Daniel went back to his office and packed a few books that he thought he might need. He also put his laptop on to charge. He knew he would have to tell Jack soon before one of SG-4 mentioned it. He walked along to Jack's office. Jack was filling in forms. "Can I talk to you Jack?"

"Sure. Sit down." He looked around. "No Major Fuller with you?"

"You know? How?"

"There's not much goes on at this base I don't know."

"I'm sorry, I should have spoken to you first." Jack looked up at him. He knew exactly why Daniel hadn't spoken to him first

"What for? You're entitled to work with other SG teams." Daniel could hear the hurt in Jack's voice.

"I just want to see this altar," he said trying to justify his actions, "and I know you're too busy."

"Is it that important?"

Jack saw Daniel's eyes light up. "Yes, it talks of a new life."

Jack couldn't deny Daniel this. He knew he loved doing this sort of work and he had not been able to do any on their last few missions. "Alright Daniel but I want you to be careful."

"I always am."

"Daniel!"

"Come on Jack, you talk to me like I get into trouble all the time. I'm not a kid."

"I know you're not but I worry. See these grey hairs…"

"Yes Jack, I know. You had brown hair when you met me. I've heard this speech before."

Jack smiled. "I expect you back on Christmas Eve, no excuses."

"I'll be back then, I promise." He looked down at Jack's desk. He picked up a well-read book and read out the title, "A Christmas Carol."

"One of my favourites at this time of year," Jack said.

"Bet you like Scrooge," Daniel said laughing.

"Actually I like Bob Cratchit."

"Enjoy your book. I'm going to catch some sleep, we leave early tomorrow."

"I'll be there to see you off," Jack said.

"You d…."

"I know but I will."

"Yes Dad," Daniel said leaving the room as quickly as he could.

If only that were true Jack thought.

Daniel turned around just before entering the Gate, Jack was standing at the bottom of the ramp.

Daniel walked through. Major Fuller and his team were already setting up camp. "Dr. Jackson, I'll send Georgeson with you to show you where the temple is."

Daniel spent the rest of the day carefully brushing away the sand off the bottom of the altar. He wrote down the words as he went. The altar was a place of new life. As he pushed more sand away he saw something shine. He carefully moved the sand from around it before picking it up. It looked like a ruby. There were letters etched into it. He read them out loud.

There was a blinding flash and Daniel fell to the ground. The young Marine with him radioed for help and soon the whole of SG-4 were in the temple.

"I'm fine," Daniel said as he shook his head.

"You were knocked out," Georgeson said.

"I'm okay now, see no cuts or bruises," he said to Major Fuller.

"I think we should get you back to the SGC and let the doc have a look at you."

"I told you I'm fine. We'll be going back tomorrow anyway so we might as well wait until then."

"I'm not…." Major Fuller started to say.

"Major, I won't tell Colonel O'Neill if you won't."

"I wasn't thinking that," the Major protested. Daniel laughed. "His instructions were quite clear."

"What Jack doesn't know won't hurt him," Daniel said. "I'll go lie down."

Daniel did feel a bit dizzy but the last thing he wanted was a lecture from Jack and when he found out about Daniel touching that stone he'd be furious. One of Jack's many rules was don't touch. He wondered what had happened to the ruby.

Daniel woke when it was dark outside. His head had a brass band playing inside it. He sat up. Something was wrong. He turned to pick up his glasses. That's when he caught sight of his hand. It was small. Shit! he thought. He almost shrieked. He grabbed his small shaving mirror and looked into the face of a small boy.

No this couldn't be happening, he must be dreaming. He pinched himself. He looked into the mirror, nothing had changed. He wanted to cry. Jack was going to kill him and Major Fuller. He was a child.

Jack wouldn't want a child on his team, in his life. He had really messed up. They'd put him in foster care. He couldn't do that again. Tears trickled down his cheek.

Stop it Daniel he said to himself, this is your own fault and you have to fix it.

He got up. He was so small he could stand upright in the tent. The only good thing was his clothes seemed to have shrunk with him. He emptied out his back pack, the other clothes were too big. He picked out a small t shirt and stuffed it back in. Then he put in his knife and gun. He had no idea what creatures were on this planet so he'd need some protection. Next he put in the photos he had taken of the altar and the ruby. He had to get hold of that ruby then maybe he could sort all of this and Jack wouldn't need to know.

He rolled up his sleeping bag and tied it to the pack. If he was going to camp out until he'd figured this out he'd need food and a tent. He crept to the supply tent and slipped under the flap. He gathered some food and a tent and went back to his own.

Soon he was ready to go. If he couldn't find a solution to this he'd just live here until he grew up. Then he wouldn't have to bother Jack or anyone else.

He made his way out of the tent. He watched for the guard and snuck out when he saw him go for a cup of coffee. He made his way to the temple. It was very dark but he had remembered his flashlight. He shone it round the old building. Then he got down on his knees and searched the sand. His hand hit a stone. He shone his flashlight on it. This was all that was left of the ruby, it was burnt out. The flash of light must have done this.

He moved away from the temple. He found a path on the other side of the temple that led him high into the hills. Daniel was exhausted by the time the sun came up. He was just about to stop when he saw a large cave in the side of the hill. He just hoped there wasn't a wild animal in it.

He set his pack down and pulled an energy bar from it. He knew he couldn't stay here for long. Jack may joke about the marines but they are well trained, they'd soon find him. He just needed a rest. He set his watch for 1 hour and lay down.

He was asleep almost immediately.

"Daniel," a voice said.

"Danny," he felt a hand shake him. They couldn't have found him already.

"Let me sleep," he muttered.

"Danny it's Mum."

"What?" Daniel rubbed his eyes. "Mum?"

She bent down and cupped his face. He threw himself into her arms. "Don't cry darling."

"But how?"

"You needed me."

"Where's Dad?"

"I'm here Danny," a man came towards him.

"Daddy!" His father walked forward and hugged him. "Can you stay with me?"

"No Danny, I'm sorry. We're here to help."

"Help me do what?"

"To make the right choice," his mother said.

"Why did you run away?" Claire asked.

"I had to, Jack would be furious."

"You think Jack would harm you?"

"No! It's hard to explain."

"Do you remember when you were with us on the dig at Giza?"

"Yes."

"Then watch and listen." Suddenly Daniel was standing in front of a pyramid.

"How?"

"Just watch."

Daniel watched as he saw his parents running towards the pyramid. "I remember this."

"As well you should, you frightened the life out of us."

"Sorry."

"Watch."

"Daniel," his mother shouted.

"DANIEL!" his father shouted even louder.

"Where can he be, Melbourne?" She turned to her husband. "We told him not to wander off."

"We'll find him."

"Daddy," a small voice said from above.

"Daniel," Melbourne said.

"I'm up here. I'm stuck."

Melbourne and Claire shone their flashlights up the side of the pyramid. "There," Melbourne said. He pointed to a spot about three quarters up the side of the pyramid.

"Come down, Daniel," he shouted.

"I'm stuck Daddy, help me please. I'm frightened," Daniel cried.

"I'll get him," Melbourne said starting to climb up. Soon he reached Daniel. Daniel flung his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Hold on. I'll carry you down."

Daniel almost flew into his mother's arms when they reached the ground.

"Oh Danny I'm glad you're safe." She kissed his forehead.

"Now young man, just what were you doing up there?" his father said.

"I just wanted to reach the top."

"What have I told you about leaving camp?" his father said.

"Not to. But Dad…."

"No buts Danny. You know the rules."

"Mum…" he said turning to Claire.

"Your father is right Daniel. I don't know how many times you've been told but you don't listen."

"I just….Ow!" Daniel jumped in the air as his father smacked his backside.

"No Daniel no excuses. I warned you what would happen the last time you wandered off."

"But Daddy?"

"When we get back to our tent you're going to get a spanking. And you are confined to the tent for the next week."

"Please Daddy I won't do it again."

"No you won't."

The images of Claire, Melbourne and Daniel disappeared into a fog.

"Why did you show me that memory?" Daniel asked.

"To show you that although people can be angry with you they still love you. We loved you more than life itself but we still disciplined you when you needed it."

"Jack gets angry when I mess things up but I can cope with that. But this time I really messed up."

"He'll still love you and look after you."

"No he won't. He won't keep me, I'll remind him too much of Charlie."

"His son?" Claire said.

"Yes. I'll end up in foster care again and I can't do that."

"I wish we could have helped you then. I can't believe my father could be so selfish," his mother said.

"Are you sure Jack wouldn't want you?" Melbourne said.

"No. He'd lose his job on SG-1."

"Maybe we can show you."

Claire waved her hand. They were standing at the Gate on the planet. "Well where is he?" Jack asked.

"We still haven't found him," Major Fuller said.

"How can you lose a 6ft archaeologist?"

"He just disappeared. He went to lie down after being hit by that beam of light and when I went to check him he was gone."

"Light?" Jack said ominously. "Why did I not hear about this?"

"It was a flash of light, he was okay after he regained consciousness."

"Regained consciousness? I should have been told." Sam could almost see smoke coming out of Jack's ears.

"Sir!"

"I told you I wanted to know everything that happened."

"Dr. Jackson…."

"Just what did Dr. Jackson say?" Jack asked ominously.

"He said he was fine. He said we didn't need to say anything as we were going home today.

"He was fine! A flash of light envelops him, he passes out and he's fine?"

"I'm sorry sir, he said he was fine."

"When I get my hands on that young man he is going to one sorry individual," Jack said striding off to look inside Daniel's tent.

"See," Daniel said to his Mum and Dad.

"All I can see is a very concerned man," Melbourne said. "And rightly so."

Daniel blushed. "He fusses too much."

"I would say with reason dear," Claire said. "You do get yourself into rather a lot of trouble."

"I don't mean to," he said.

Claire and Melbourne laughed.

Jack came out of the tent. "Where is Daniel's sleeping bag?"

"What?"

"I assume he had one," Jack said sarcastically.

"Of course sir."

"Anything else missing?" Jack asked.

"We didn't check."

"Then check now."

"Can you see how worried he is?" Claire asked.

"Yes but he's looking for his archaeologist not a child."

"No Daniel, he's looking for you."

"Mum he's going to be angry, he can't look after a child."

"Other officers in the SGC have children."

"I know Jack Mum. I won't do this to him."

"Then you need to see this," his Dad said.

They were standing in front of Jack's house. "Let's go Daniel," Melbourne said.

Jack was sitting in his living room, two photographs sitting in their frames in front of him. He had a large glass of whiskey in his hand.

Daniel looked at the photos. One was of him and the other of Charlie. "If only you'd let me go with you, you'd still be here. This is all my fault." That's when Daniel noticed the revolver sitting on the table."

"NO JACK NOT THIS. PLEASE!" Daniel shouted but of course Jack could not hear him. "Why?" Daniel asked turning round to his Mum and Dad. Stop him please."

"We can't Daniel, only you can do that."

Everything went black, Daniel heard a gunshot in the darkness.

Daniel's eyes shot open. He was still in the cave. Quickly he packed up his things. He ran outside. He had to find Jack. He went the track as fast as he could. He could see people moving near the bottom of the hill. He took out his gun and fired it in the air. "JACK!" he shouted. Jack would find him.

It didn't take long for Jack to reach him. "You found me." Daniel said.

Jack stared down at him. "Daniel?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." He started to cry. He felt himself being lifted up and held.

"It's alright Danny, "I'll sort it."

"It's all my fault. I….."

"Sh!"

"I messed up."

"You did."

"You'll get Sam to fix it?"

"She's already looking at the altar."

"It wasn't Major Fuller's fault. He had a Marine with me all the time."

"I know." He looked into Daniel's eyes. "Did you touch something?" Daniel looked away. "Daniel the truth."

"I might have, by accident. I think I might have read out the inscription on the altar."

Jack pressed the button on the radio," Carter, don't read out the inscription. I have a sev…"

"Eight."

"eight year old archaeologist in my arms who says don't read anything out loud."

"Sir did I hear you right? An eight year old?"

Daniel leant in towards the radio and said," I cleared away the sand at the bottom of the altar and I found a ruby. It had an inscription on it. I read it out loud. Then the flash of light enveloped me. I was okay when I recovered but after I fell asleep I was a child. The strange thing is it shrunk my clothes as well."

"Thanks Daniel. I'll be careful. See you soon."

Daniel looked up at Jack, "Are you mad?"

"Not about that. It's the running away I don't understand. I'd like an explanation." Daniel didn't know what to say. "I'll give you until we get back to camp."

By the time they arrived back Daniel was fast asleep.

"Colonel," Sam shouted.

"Sh!" Jack answered. "He's worn out."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"I'll put him in his tent," Jack said. Jack laid him down on his sleeping bag. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Night Dad," Daniel said snuggling into the bag.

Jack went out. "Anything to help us?" he asked.

"No sir. I took lots of pictures and sent them back to the SGC. I also found what looked like a ruby on the floor of the temple. It looked like it had been burnt. I sent it to be examined as well. Dr. Jackson's team are hoping to translate the writing on the altar."

"I hope you warned them not to read it out. I don't want to go back and find the SGC being run by children."

Sam laughed. "I told them sir."

"I hope they listen better than Daniel."

"Did Daniel say why he ran away?"

"Not yet but he will."

"Who is going to look after him?" Teal'c asked.

"I will," Jack said with no hesitation.

"Jack?" a voice said from behind him.

"Here, Danny." Daniel came over and sat on Jack's knee as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. He promptly fell asleep again.

"Didn't know I was that boring," Jack said.

"I am going to prepare some food," Major Fuller said. "What is Dr. Jackson's favourite?"

"Macaroni cheese."

"Has someone told General Hammond?" Jack asked.

"I did O'Neill," Teal'c said. "Dr. Fraiser is most concerned."

"I'm sure she is."

"Dinner's ready," Sam said.

Daniel stirred in Jack's arms. "Wake up Danny," he said.

Daniel rubbed his eyes. "Tired," he muttered.

"Eat," Jack said handing him a bowl of food. Daniel almost inhaled it. "Good?" Jack asked laughing. Without thinking he picked up a tissue and wiped Daniel's now creamy mouth.

"I'm not a kid Jack," Daniel protested.

"Yes you are." Daniel went red.

"Now about you running away."

"I wasn't running away," Daniel said.

"Excuse me."

"I was looking after myself."

"How was packing up a tent, food, a sleeping bag and walking into the hills looking after yourself?"

"I was hoping this would wear off." Daniel had thought long and hard for an explanation and this was the best he could come up with without hurting Jack's feelings.

"And if it hadn't?" Sam asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"So why did you call out for me?"

"It's a long story," Daniel prevaricated.

"And I want to hear it," Jack said.

"I'm tired," Daniel said yawning.

"Not going to work this time. I want an explanation now. Daniel tried to avoid Jack's gaze. "I 'm waiting."

"I don't want to tell you."

"I don't care," Jack said, his voice taking on a hard edge. He turned to Major Fuller," Can you prepare everything so we can leave soon?"

"Yes sir."

"Carter, Teal'c help him please. Daniel and I are going to take a walk."

"What?" Daniel said puzzled.

Jack took his hand and set off towards the trees. Jack sat on an old log and pulled Daniel to stand in front of him. "Now tell me."

"I don't…. Ow!" Daniel said as Jack's hand smacked him across his backside. "You can't do that, I'm 36."

"You're eight. You told me yourself. I'm fed up with all this nonsense. Unless you want more of that tell me now." Daniel finally gave in and told him everything.

"You thought I wouldn't want you? Have I been that awful to you?"

"No Jack. It's just that you're second in command at the SGC. You won't have time to look after me as well. I've got eight more years before I'll be old enough to look after myself.

"Make that at least ten if not thirteen years," Jack said. He looked seriously at Daniel," You are mine Daniel Jackson. I will look after you for as long as you need me."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"I'm s…"

"No more sorrys. We're either going to fix this or you're going to spend the next thirteen years growing up in my home. If that's what you want?" Daniel threw himself into Jack's arms. "I'll take that as a yes. But we need to go back and get things sorted."

"General Hammond isn't going to be pleased."

"Wait till Fraiser gets you."

"You won't let her stick a big needle into me, will you Jack?"

"I'll try. I'm more worried about her sticking one into me for not sending you back straight away." He smiled at Daniel. You said you saw your Mum and Dad?"

"I did or I think I did."

"You sure it wasn't a dream?"

"I suppose it could have been."

"Let's go home Danny." Jack took Daniel's small hand in his and walked towards the Gate.

Two figures watched as they walked away. "He'll be fine Claire. Jack will look after him."

"I know."

"We must go now," a glowy figure said from behind them.

"We're ready Oma," Melbourne and Claire said as they took one last look at their son.

The End


End file.
